


Sugar High

by romanticalgirl



Series: In the Tree Tops [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: It's been roughly four years since Callie showed up on Steve's doorstep. And tonight, she wants another cookie. Steve has no intention of giving in.At first.





	Sugar High

“No.”

She looks at him from across the room, her eyes narrowed. “Yes.”

“I can’t let you do this.”

Her eyes narrow further, she shakes her head and the beads in her hair clack and the ribbons fly out. She crosses her arms over her chest and Steve braces himself. “I’m gonna.”

“You are _not_.”

“Oh my god,” Bucky groans, leaning forward and planting his elbows on his knees while he fists his hands in his hair. “Just let her have another cookie. Jesus.”

“She’s already had four!”

Callie grins victoriously. “Papa Bucky says _yes_.”

“Papa Bucky has been taken over by your mind control powers.”

Callie smiles wide, the gap where she lost her second tooth filled with her tongue. “Papa Bucky says yes.”

“Fine. Papa Bucky is going to be dealing with you when you’re up at two in the morning bouncing off the walls, and I’m going to be asleep.” Steve turns his glare on Bucky. “This is on your head, Barnes.”

“She’s spending the night at Tony’s.”

Steve’s expression - a mixture of annoyance, aggravation, and frustration falls. “What?”

“Tony and Pepper are having Callie over tonight to play with Morgan.” The appearance of Callie on Steve’s doorstep had apparently launched them into a baby boom. Pepper had gotten pregnant, then Laura Barton again, and then, in some bizarre twist of Asgardian god… something, Loki’d shown up with morning sickness. Steve had turned around and strode out of the tower at that one, because…

Well. Because seemed like a good enough reason at the time. Still does.

“Happy’s coming over in a half hour to pick her up.”

“So she’s going to be hyped up on sugar.”

“Yup.” Bucky looks at Steve through his bangs, a slow and sly smile curling his lips.

“For Tony.”

“Seems like it.”

“I love you.”

“Ew!” Callie ran toward Steve and launched herself at him. He caught her in the air and lifted her up over his head, holding her with one arm supporting her stomach.”Don’t do it, daddy!”

Steve held his free hand out to Bucky who took it and got to his feet, letting Steve pull him close. “Do what, pumpkin?”

“Don’t. Ew. No kissing! Eeeeewwwwww.” Steve twists his arm and pulls her down so she’s caught between him and Bucky. They each plant a noisy, exaggerated kiss on a cheek as she screeches in horror. “Germs! Daddy germs! Ew ew ew!” 

“Is this better?” Steve leans past her and brushes Bucky’s nose with his before he kisses him softly. 

“No! Ew! Ew! Uncle Tony, saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave me.”

Steve lets her down and she runs toward her room, scrubbing her cheeks as she goes. Bucky leans into Steve, hiding his smile against Steve’s shirt. “How can a kid who is not biologically yours be just as stubborn and dramatic as you are?”

“Nurture over nature, I guess.” He bends his head and presses a barely-there kiss to the curve of Bucky’s cheek. “So she’s staying at Tony’s.”

“Yeah.”

“And it was Tony’s idea?”

“Mm. Sure. Let’s go with that.”

“You know, we haven’t been alone since she was two-and-a-half.”

Bucky shifts even closer, wrapping his arms around Steve, his hands settling on the top curve of his ass. “Huh. Who knew?”

“If you’re still kissing, I get _two_ cookies!” Callie says loudly from the corner of the hallway. 

“Guess we better stop, huh?” Steve brushes Bucky’s lips with his own, then catches his lower lip until Bucky surrenders into a kiss. “Or we’re going to run out of cookies.”

“I mean it!” Callie stomps in and groans. “ _Daddy. Ew_.”

Steve releases Bucky after another quick kiss and goes over, grabbing Callie and settling her over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry. “C’mon. I’ll get your cookies.”

“Someday, CAllie, you’re not going to mind kissing so much.” 

Steve whirls around to look at Bucky, nailling him with a glare that puts Callie’s to shame. “She is not going to be kissing anyone. Ever.”

“Yeah, Papa Bucky,” Callie looks at Bucky through the gap between Steve’s arm and his body, her braids dangling down. “I’m not kissin’ anyone. Never.”

“Okay, you guys.” Bucky follows them into the kitchen and tries to stifle his smile. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
